


the white noise runs dry

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ro_mm_ck said: <em>I want a fic where Frank snuggles Ray. Like where Ray needs comforting. I don’t know. Ray’s head in Frank’s lap. I have a thing.</em> </p>
<p>Ta da.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the white noise runs dry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ro_mm_ck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/gifts).



> Also on my journal, [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/30892.html).

Ray was having the worst day. The bus hit a pothole or something very early in the morning and woke him, and he hadn’t been able to go back to sleep. He’d cut his hand on the fence. The interviewer had been an _ass_ and just wouldn’t shut up and hadn’t known anything about them and had all but called Ray “not pretty enough” for My Chem. (Gerard had snapped back with a great retort, which Ray wished he could remember for later. Mostly, at the time, Ray had just been thankful that Frank wasn't there.)

The day had sucked so far, he now had a splitting headache, and he just needed to sleep for a few hours before the show.

He climbed onto the bus and shut the door behind him with a sigh. Quiet, at last. He stood there for a minute, eyes closed, enjoying the wonderful silence, until he heard Frank’s voice.

“You okay?”

Ray opened his eyes to see that Frank was stretched out on the couch, a book in his hand and a frown between his eyes. When Ray shrugged one shoulder, Frank dropped the book and sat up.

“Rough day?” Frank asked.

Ray huffed out a laugh. “Yeah.” He rubbed a hand over his face. “I’m going to crash for a while.”

Frank gestured to the couch. “Come here.”

Ray hesitated, weighing curling up in his bunk against curling up with Frank. Frank won. Ray lay down and put his head in Frank’s lap. “Thanks,” he said.

Frank put his hand over Ray’s eyes. “Relax.”

Ray tried, but he couldn’t relax. His head hurt and he was tired, but twitchy. He was about to get up when Frank’s hands started gently carding through his hair.

“You want to talk about it?” Frank asked, and rubbed at Ray’s temples for a bit before going back to petting his hair.

“Bunch of little things,” Ray said. “I’m sure Gee will tell you about the interview later.”

Frank’s hands stilled. “Interview?” he asked, an edge to his voice.

Ray waved it away. “Nothing new.”

“Someday,” Frank said, fingers moving through Ray’s hair again, “all our interviewers will do their research first.”

“And will know our music.”

“And will ask new and interesting questions.”

“And will ask questions _about our music_.”

“And won’t be assholes.”

There was a pause, before both of them started laughing. “Right,” Ray said. “I like this world we’re imagining.”

“Maybe someday we can be like those high-powered actors or politicians who give interviewers lists of questions they’ll deign to answer.”

“In your dreams,” Ray said.

“Yeah, I know.” Frank was quiet for a minute. “The interviewer today. Do I need to—”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ray interrupted. He yawned again. “If you don’t want me to nap on you, better say so now.”

Frank patted his head in reply. Ray felt Frank shift, then heard the rustle of pages before one of Frank’s hands came back to his hair. Ray smiled, letting the quiet and Frank’s fingers soothe him until he fell asleep.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] the white noise runs dry, by argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606399) by [TheOneCalledEli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli)




End file.
